This application claims a priority based on Japanese Patent Application No. 11-252265 filed on Sep. 6, 1999, the entire contents of which are incorporated herein by reference for all purposes.
The present invention relates to a switch inlet unit comprising a power switch and an inlet accommodated in a case.
In an entertainment system 900 that is operated by a supply of AC power source, when the power cable for receiving the power supply from outside is constructed to be detachable, an inlet 902 of AC power supply is provided on the main body of the entertainment system 900. In contrast to it, when the entertainment system 900 is provided with a power switch 901, it is normally provided independently of the AC inlet 902. The appearance of such a state is shown in FIG. 11.
Therefore, when assembling the conventional entertainment system 900, the switch 901 and inlet 902 are mounted separately, and thus wiring has to be carried out separately as well. As a consequent, it requires much time and effort in assembling.
In order to restrain undesirable radiation from the power wiring, the wiring in the entertainment system should be provided with an undesirable radiation restraining element such as a ferrite core. However, in the conventional system, the undesirable radiation restraining element has to be mounted on the wiring in the entertainment system after the switch is mounted and when the power wiring is carried out. Therefore, there is a case where the mounted undesirable radiation restraining element obstructs the assembly operation. In addition, since a space corresponding to the size of the undesirable radiation restraining element is required, the flexibility in arrangement of components within the enclosure is decreased.
Accordingly, the first object of the present invention is to provide a switch inlet unit comprising a switch and an inlet that can be easily mounted to the entertainment system.
The second object of the present invention is to provide the switch inlet unit of a structure that can be easily assembled.
The third object of the present invention is to provide a switch inlet unit that eliminates the need for providing an undesirable radiation restraining element at some midpoint of wiring.
The switch inlet unit for achieving the first object of the invention is a switch inlet unit to be mounted on electronic equipment comprising a power switch, an inlet, and a case for receiving the power switch and the inlet, wherein a terminal of the power switch and a terminal of the inlet are electrically connected in the case, and a switching lever of the power switch and an inserting hole of the inlet are aligned on the same surface of the case.
The switch inlet unit for achieving the second object of the invention is a switch inlet unit according to the switch inlet unit, wherein the case comprises a case body and a cover that is detachable to the case body, and the power switch and the inlet are held within the case body.
The switch inlet unit for achieving the third object of the invention is a switch inlet unit according to the switch inlet unit, wherein the cover has a through hole for passing a power distribution cable through, the power distribution cable passes through the through hole, the cover is provided with a projection for mounting an undesirable radiation restraining element, and the projection is passed through the through hole.